Broken
by Cal1
Summary: Oliver Wood is in his last year at Hogwarts. But there are other things beside quiddich occupying his mind this year. Elle is a beautiful new student, but someone seems to have targeted her, and seems bent on her destruction. WARNING! Contains Rape
1. Eleanor

She was walking quickly, pulling her long robes more tightly around her slim shoulders. Her breath was making a cloud in front of her face, and she was wishing desperately for her warm bed all the way back at Gryffindor Tower. Her detention in the dungeons had been absolute torture, as Snape had been in an extremely foul mood. Even more so than usual. Eleanor was deeply lost within her own thoughts of horrible enchantments with which to attack Snape, when a dark figure seemed to appear from no where. As her mind was elsewhere, Elle let out a startled yell, and stumbled right into them. She tumbled to the ground, a mass of black robes and honey blonde hair, her book bag splitting, with all the contents spilling out to cover the cold dungeon floor.  
  
"Ow!" she hissed, as she massaged her knee. She started to get up to apologize to the figure. "Sorry," She said, smiling and raking hair out of her startling green eyes, "I didn't see you th." but her smile faltered as she realized the identity of the person standing before her. She saw the steely glint in his eyes, and the evil grin spreading across his face. But before she could even comprehend screaming, a strong hand smashed across her face, and knocked her to oblivion.  
  
Two months earlier  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was chaotic as usual. Students everywhere chatting happily, cereal and milk was splattered everywhere. Oliver Wood was sitting at his usual place along the Gryffindor table, His head resting on his hand, playing with his porridge idly with his spoon. A dumb, dazed grin was plastered across his face, and it had been there since last night. Loud sniggering behind him knocked him out of his stupor, and he whirled around to find Fred, George, and Lee all looking at him, their bodies racked with silent laughter. "What's going on?" asked Oliver suspiciously. The twins and Lee stopped laughing immediately, and sat up straight, as if to suggest they'd gained control of themselves. "Thinking about Quiddich, Wood?" asked George in a mock innocent voice, and the three burst out laughing again, not bothering to keep their voices down this time. But Oliver just smiled. He knew they'd probably already heard about him and Eleanor. She was best friends with Alicia Spinnet after all, and had obviously already blabbed the news to her boyfriend - George. But he didn't care what they had to say - as far as he was concerned, he was as happy as he had ever been, even more so than when he was on the Quiddich pitch, the wind in his hair. He hadn't thought it was possible for him to enjoy something more than the best sport in the world, but then, he had thought of a lot of things differently before he met Elle. She had transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of this year, Wood's seventh and last. She was a year younger than him, but in the same grade. At her previous school, Elle had completed the equivalent of sixth year already, so she was put straight into seventh, even though she was only 16. From the first moment he saw her, Oliver knew there was something about her. They had quickly become friends, but they had both known there was something more between them. His mind usually solely occupied with Quiddich tactics, and the next practice, Wood had discovered something inside him that was reaching out to her, so strongly that neither of them could deny it.  
  
Which is why, last night, they had met up in the Common Room to talk. At about twelve thirty, Eleanor had come down the stairs to find Oliver standing waiting for her. Neither of them said a word as she walked over to him, and he took her hand. Sparkling green stared into deep brown and got helplessly lost. He reached up and stroked her jaw line with his hand. She draped her arms around his neck, and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched sweetly, and he could smell her golden hair. Her scent enveloped his senses as he deepened the kiss, and his arms moved to wrap tightly around her waist. After a moment, he pulled away to whisper huskily "This feels so right." She pulled away and looked up into his face for a second. Her eyes were searching him intently, but he didn't feel uncomfortable under her gaze. "We are meant to be together." She said at last. He hugged her closely to him, and breathed in her scent. Wood was sure she was right. He had never felt anything like this his whole life. They had spent the night on a large comforter in front of the fire, hands entwined, and neither of them feeling the need to break the comfortable silence.  
  
Oliver caught his breath as he caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Not content with his memories of the night before, he turned to watch Eleanor enter the Great Hall. She walked purposefully towards him, and he studied her beautifully fine features, emerald green eyes, and her shimmering long hair flowing out behind her. She was gorgeous. stunning. And Wood could not believe it was him that she had chosen. Every male head turned as she walked confidently over to where Wood sat, watching jealously as her face broke into an amazing grin at the sight of him. When she reached him, she leaned over to steal a quick kiss, and then proceeded to settle in and eat breakfast. Wood just sat with that dumb grin plastered all over his handsome face, and, not taking his eyes off Elle, started spooning his porridge into his chin.  
  
  
  
When she woke up, Eleanor didn't recognize her surroundings. She sat up, and rested on one hand, wincing as she felt her head with the other. She looked around her, confused, unable to determine where she was. The room was dark, with black shadows everywhere. Then, from the furthest corner, came a voice that brought the last moments she remembered flooding back to her. "You are even more beautiful when you're sleeping." Oh my God, Elle thought to herself, horrified. Oh my God. She got up quickly, fighting dizziness, and searched around the dark for an exit. "You can't escape. there's no way. And no one will be able to hear you if you scream." His voice was cold. There was no feeling in it. "Please, you don't want to do this." came Elle's panicked response, as she saw him get up and start walking towards her. He started getting closer, and she backed into a wall. Tears had started to leak out of her eyes as she realized the hopelessness of her situation. "You won't get away with it." She tried to sound strong, but her voice was breaking. He was only a few feet away from her now, and she could see the coldness of his stare. Her whole body shivered, and it was getting increasingly harder to remain on her feet. Her legs seemed to be giving way. "No, Marcus, please don't hurt me." she pleaded as he grasped her wrists in his vice like grip.  
  
  
  
Life for Oliver was as he had never imagined possible. He sat with Elle at the back of their Potions class, stealing looks at her every minute or so. They had been together for several weeks, and he knew he was without a doubt falling in love. He loved every tiny thing about her. They way she swept her long hair over one shoulder so she could write down some notes on a complicated healing potion, the way her brow knotted when she didn't understand something, her perfect smile when she noticed him staring.  
  
At the front of the room, Marcus Flint had turned to watch the couple smile at each other. He looked on with hate emitting from every pore on his body. His eyes narrowed maliciously as he pulled out his wand, muttered under his breath, and watched as Eleanor's ink pot exploded, showering everyone with ink, and ruining her work. She looked up, shocked, and caught a glimpse of Flint smiling before Snape, furious, rounded on her. "Detention, Miss Ross." He hissed at her, "and 20 points from Gryffindor for deliberately causing trouble. And I expect a spotless copy of your work at the end of the lesson." Elle stared wordlessly at the professor, but did not dare push any further. Instead, she stared at Marcus Flint, who was now working quietly, but she could tell he was still smiling to himself.  
  
Tears were now streaming down her perfect face, she started to fight against his grip, but was stopped viciously when he slapped her so hard she saw stars. She tasted blood as he stepped closer into her, their bodies now touching, his breath on her neck. Whimpering, she screwed her face up as he forced her hands above her head, and held them there with one hand, leaving the other free. "It makes it more fun for me if you fight" He was so close he only had to whisper. She could feel his arousal against her thigh, and swallowed hard, terrified. With his free hand, he slowly felt his way down her side, causing her to moan dejectedly, and bringing on a fresh set of tears. He brought his hand around and started to squeeze her chest, muttering a spell that bound her hands to the wall, and allowed him free reign. He took a step back, and opened the front of her robes roughly. Elle could hear his heavy breathing as he ripped the heavy material away from her body, leaving her in her blouse and skirt.  
  
Unable to control herself, Eleanor started sobbing heavily, her body heaving. "Please! Oh God! Please don't!" she cried. But Flint just sniggered. Again he slapped her hard across the face, silencing her effectively. "I'm getting tired of your sniveling, Eleanor." He spat, and muttered another spell, causing her hands to be released. Elle crumpled to the floor, curling into a tight ball, her hands around her knees. But he grabbed hold of her hair, and forced her back to her feet. She yelped in pain, and flailed helplessly with her hands, trying to scratch him. "None of that now, sweetness." Flint forced her hands behind her back, and pinned them there, "That's not very lady like of you." "Fuck you, you pig!" She cried at him, kicking out, trying anything to hurt him. But he was to strong for her. She was unwillingly lead over to the middle of the room, where he threw her at his feet. "No, I won't let you!" she sobbed, trying to get up. But he kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and she fell back to the hard stone. He stood over her, and she looked up to see him fumbling with his robes. Her eyes widened with horror as it dawned on her that she wasn't going to get out of this. He leant down and captured her hands again, but she started screaming at the top of her lungs. Unable to gain control or her writhing body, Flint planted a walloping punch square at her face. She went limp in his hands, as blood trickled out of her mouth. But she was just barely conscious. She mumbled dejectedly as the room swam before her eyes. Nothing was in focus. She couldn't even comprehend her blouse being ripped from her body.  
  
After the potions lesson, Oliver waited out in the corridor for Elle. She was being given the details of her detention by Snape. He was leaning against the wall when Marcus Flint swaggered up to him. "What do you want?" Oliver snapped. Every encounter with Flint, both on and off the Quiddich pitch had been a bad experience. They were rivals in every subject. "She's going to be sorry she ever met you, Wood." Every word was dripping with venom. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked, but he knew Marcus was just trying to bait him in front of the Professor. And sure enough, Flint walked off without answering. But still, Wood was fazed by the whole thing. He was very protective of Eleanor, even though he knew he should be. But he didn't think Elle minded, and she always seemed so oblivious to all the male attention she got.  
  
Just then, in a blur of golden hair, and black robes, she came sweeping out of the classroom swearing bloody murder. "I tell you! I'm going to scream at him one of these days. All those cracks about me being younger, and immature! I wish he would choke on his bloody potions!" The encounter with Flint was pushed to the back of his mind as he noticed how adorable she was when she was angry. "How much would I give just to see him trip over that bloody cauldron of his.. What are you smiling at?" All her anger ebbed away as Oliver just shook his head, still smiling, and took her hand, leading her up the hallway.  
  
Her head swam with images of Oliver while Flint tore at her remaining clothes. All she felt was pain. Everywhere, her body screamed. When she moaned, he punched her again. Then again. And again. He was getting continuously more excited at her distress. Her attempts at fighting him off didn't even get noticed. Finally, she collapsed, tears streaming down her eyes, and lay still while Flint raped her. All she could think about was Oliver. His face danced in front of her. His gorgeous smile, his earnest brown eyes. Those eyes that she got lost in every time he looked at her. She smiled weakly, and Flint slapped her for it. But she hardly felt it. All the pain was melting together. And her mind was fixed on Wood. "I love you" spat Flint, as he came. But there was nothing but hate in the way he said it. Elle was limp beneath him, her head lolling with each of his thrusts. As he finally got off her, and readjusted his robes, he saw the mess he had created. She was bruised and bleeding, her dark blood mixing with her tears. Elle lay, finally slipping into blissful unconsciousness, torn and beaten on the cold dungeon floor.  
  
The night Eleanor had detention, Wood waited impatiently in the Common Room. He was becoming increasingly agitated as the time ticked by. Midnight came and went, and Oliver started felling uneasy. It shouldn't be taking this long. he thought to himself. But he reasoned with himself that he was just being overprotective again. To make himself feel better, he decided to go down to the dungeons to wait for Elle there. He couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing any longer, and so began the long trek down to the dungeons where Snape held his detentions. He still felt a niggling feeling that something was wrong, and when he came across Elle's book bag and all its contents strewn around one of the darkest corridors, he started panicking. Racing along the hallway, he threw open every classroom door, searching it quickly, and then moving on to the next. He went along the whole corridor, until coming to the last class room. He tried the door, to find it locked. By this time, Wood was terrified of what he was going to find behind the door. "Alohamora" He whispered. And the lock clicked open. After taking a shaky deep breath, Oliver pushed the door open slowly, it hinges squeaking eerily.  
  
The first thing he saw as he entered the shadowy room was a blur of colors. Golden blond swirled into dark red. Blue and purple bruises covered her pale skin, her body lay in the center of the room, and the position is was in left Wood in no doubt of what had happened to her. Sorrow as he had never known burned through his heart as he dropped to his knees beside her exposed figure. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he quickly pulled the nearest article of clothing over to cover her broken body. He wrapped his own robes loosely around her and lifted her head into his lap. "HELP!" he screamed to the darkness. "Somebody! Please Oh God! HELP US!" He bent over to check her breathing, and cried out in relief when he heard her raspy breath. He gathered her into his arms, wincing as he felt the limpness of her battered body, and carried her out of the dis-used class room. Oliver stumbled blindly towards the hospital wing, tears uncontrollable, muttering "Hold on, please.. Hold on!" As he neared the medical center, he started screaming for help at the top of his lungs. Madame Pomfrey appeared in the corridor ahead of him, and rushed towards his as she realized what he was carrying.  
  
As she ushered Oliver into the hospital wing, she told the closest nurse hurriedly to fetch Dumbledore immediately. As the nurse rushed out of the room, Madame Pomfrey gently lay Eleanor on the closest bed, and unwrapped her from Wood's robe. Oliver jumped at her sharp intake of breath. "Oh my!" She breathed. "This poor girl!" "Her name is Eleanor Ross, she is in Seventh year, in Gryffindor. I found her in an old class room down in the dungeons." Wood hurriedly explained. "You better wait outside, Mr. Wood." "No! I want to stay with her!" Yelled Oliver, loosing control. "I think it would be better if you do." came a quiet voice from the doorway. Albus Dumbledore stood there, staring at Elle's broken form. Pain filled every millimeter of his usually sparkling eyes. He was about to comfort Wood when more shouts could be heard coming towards the hospital wing. Two other Slytherin seventh years were running up to the door, carrying a third. Blood was dripping from the third form, and Wood recognized the heavy set face of Marcus Flint. "We think he did it to himself sir." explained one of the seventh year's quickly. And Dumbledore took the limp body from their arms. He lay it down on the bed next to Eleanor, and bent over him. "This boy is dead." He said quietly.  
  
Wood stared blankly, unable to move. He and the two seventh year Slytherins were still standing at the door. He glanced at their stunned faces, they were both in shock. Then he noticed one of them had a bloody piece of paper clenched tightly in his fist. Wood looked from the paper, to the body of Flint, and then to the mess that was his only love. Realization dawned on him suddenly, and he staggered in horror. "It was him!" he shouted to the occupants of the room, "Flint did this to her!" he yelled, pointing towards Eleanor. And he snatched the paper out of the boy's hand. "We found that next to him ." he said softly, as Oliver ripped the paper open.  
  
I'm sorry for what I did to her. I loved her. She didn't love me.  
  
White hot anger welled up inside Oliver as he read over the words again. Then three times. Then four. Dumbledore saw him shaking with rage, and walked over to block his view of Flint. He put both hands on the younger's shoulders, and forced him to look him in the eye. "There is nothing you can do to help this situation now, Master Wood. I'm afraid only Madame Pomfrey has the ability to care for young Eleanor, and it would be best for all if you could please make your way back to your Common Room." "But Professor." "I'm sorry Oliver, but please do as I say. And it would also be helpful if you could keep the details of what has occurred tonight to yourself, until after breakfast tomorrow morning. I will be contacting both students' parents tonight. It's late now son, try to get some sleep."  
  
All Oliver could think about as he stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower was the way he had found Eleanor. Her bloody figure had tattooed itself on his mind, an unrelenting reminder of the torture she had been subjected to. Her beautiful hair stained with red. Her smooth skin bruised and battered. Her robes torn and her body ravaged. Wood could not escape the images dancing before his eyes. He blamed himself for not realizing sooner that something was terribly wrong. Lost in his own thoughts he came around one of the last corners and smashed head-long into Fred and George. With a heavy thud, the three crashed to the ground.  
  
When the twins realized who they had crashed into, George stuttered "Where have you been Wood? We've been looking all over the place for you... why are you walking around the halls at this hour of the night? You look an awful mess! You had us really worried, we thought you'd fallen down the toilet or something!!"  
  
All this came out extremely fast.  
  
Oliver was massaging his head; he had knocked it when he fell. "I ah... I was.... she... oh, God."  
  
He couldn't hold himself together anymore. He broke down in front of the Weasleys, sobbing hard.  
  
"I didn't get there in time..." he cried though his tears."She was already..." But he couldn't string words together anymore. The twins looked at Wood, amazed. They had never seen him like this. Not even when he had taken a serious tumble during a Quiddich match back in fourth year. Even with a broken leg and two broken ribs, he had not been reduced to this blubbering mess. They looked at each other in shock, and then quickly moved to comfort him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
Come on, we didn't hit you THAT hard..."  
  
But all they could get out of him was "Eleanor..." he kept repeating her name over and over again. Instead, they pulled him to his feet, each supporting one side, and practically dragged him back to the Common Room, then up to his dorm. By the time they reached his four poster bed, Oliver had quieted down considerably, but was still not talking. The twins decided not to press him any further, but made sure he was settled in bed before quietly slinking out of the room, trying not to wake the other seventh years, and heading back to the fifth year dorm. They were extremely interested about what could have happened to cause such a violent reaction from Wood, and worried about Eleanor, as they had figured it had something to do with her.  
  
Back at the hospital wing, Eleanor was regaining consciousness. With a small moan, she tried to lift her head to determine her surroundings, but found it impossible with the amount of pain that shot through her like hot knives at the movement. Hearing her stirrings, Madame Pomfrey rushed to Elle's side and started checking her over. Her vision was blurry, and she could not make out the person hovering over her. Then, all of a sudden, Eleanor remembered what had caused her to black out, and she started thrashing against the figure, yelling at the top of her voice. "No! Get away! Get off me!" she cried, as firm hands tried to push her back onto the bed. "It's all right Eleanor, it's all right!" came a soothing motherly voice. Elle hesitated. "It's over now. it's all over" the voice cooed. Concerned brown eyes swam into focus, and Eleanor recognized Madam Pomfrey's worried face. "Oh, thank God." was all she could manage before bursting into tears as the past few hours relived themselves in her mind. Fighting the pain scouring her entire body, she allowed the matron to lower her back into bed, and concentrated with all her might on the soft comforting voice. As she started to calm down, Madam Pomfrey propped up her head, and offered Elle a steaming potion, and, after a wince of distaste at the first sip, reassured her with "just to help you sleep dear, and to stop you from dreaming." With that, Eleanor downed the potion, and lay back to feel sleep crawling over her immediately.  
  
The next morning, Wood could be found sitting at the breakfast table extremely early. He had been unable to sleep a wink all night, and had finally come down to the great hall at about 5 am - before the food was even ready. Oliver found it extremely hard to suppress the images of Eleanor with his eyes open, so it was virtually impossible to see anything else when they were closed. As the students started gradually milling in, with varying degrees of alertness, Wood stayed to himself. Mumbling greetings, and not meeting anyone's eyes. His fellow Gryffindor's noticed his shabby appearance, his knotted brow and his troubled eyes. The more attentive of the group connected his state to the absence of Eleanor, as the two had been practically joined at the hip since they had started seeing each other. But when questioned, Wood just shrugged them off, saying nothing, and withdrawing inside himself even more. Then, just as the hall was reaching its usual state of busyness, the post owls swooped down to deliver the morning's mail. Nothing came for Oliver, but he noticed a small tawny owl circling overhead. He recognized it immediately as Pip, Elle's beloved pet. Enticing it down with a piece of toast, Wood relieved Pip of her letter, and pocketed it, making a mental note to pass it on to Elle, as soon as she was up to it. Just as he was packing up his things, ready to head back up to the Common Room, Wood was approached by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"A word, if you could, please Wood?" She said quietly so as only he could hear, and proceeded to lead him away from the table. "I'm sure you have no doubt as to what this is about." Wood shook his head numbly. "I've just been up at the hospital wing. Dumbledore has filled me in on what happened last night." They were walking very quickly together through the halls, and as she continued, her voice softened. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that Miss Ross is much better this morning, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, but she's had to explain everything that happened to her last night to the authorities. She stopped suddenly at the entrance to her office. "I have other duties at the moment Wood, but I was sent to retrieve you. Eleanor has been calling for you." Oliver sprinted from the spot as soon as the words left her mouth, calling a hurried "Thanks" over his shoulder. He didn't slow his pace until he reached the hospital wing.  
  
She was sitting, propped up with pillows, on the bed he had left her in the night before. There were two adults standing next to her bed, and judging by the female's blond hair, Wood deducted they were Eleanor's parents. He hesitated at the doorway, not sure if he should interrupt on this family moment, but the decision was made for him, when Elle caught sight of him in the gap between her parents. Her face broke out into the first real smile her parents had seen since they arrived early this morning, and they turned around to see a tall, well built seventh year, with an expression of extremely concern etched into every corner of his handsome face. But then, a wave of humiliation swept over Elle, as she realized Wood already knew what Flint had forced her to do. She hung her head in shame, fighting back a fresh set of tears, as she wondered if he'd ever look at her the same way again. They had been seeing each other for two months, but had not yet progressed past kissing. Eleanor felt disgusted at her self, and had convinced herself that Oliver would want nothing to do with someone as dirty and Vile as she.  
  
Noting her downcast look, Oliver rushed to Elle's side at once, and gently took her hand in his. The cuts and scrapes had already been magically mended he noticed, and guessed the same was true for the broken bones. However, her beautiful face still showed the many bruises she had obtained during the ordeal, and she winced slightly as she shifted her weight, a single tear gliding down her face. His deep brown eyes bored into her startling green ones, and an unspoken communication seemed to pass through them. Elle's face seemed to relax as she realized she didn't have to worry about his feelings for her. Oliver leaned down slowly, and planted a tender kiss on Eleanor's forehead, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Ahem." The man on the other side of the bed cleared his throat loudly, forcing Oliver's attention away from Elle. Her parents were watching him intently.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Ross. I'm Oliver Wood." "Yes, we know who you are, Oliver" answered the lady kindly. Her eyes were red and blotchy - Wood could tell she had been crying. "We've been hearing about you just about all year." She extended her hand, which Wood shook politely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." At his wife's words, Mr. Ross offered his hand as well, but didn't seem to be in the mood for proper introductions. His attention went straight back to his daughter, who had been watching the exchange carefully. "How are you feeling now dear?" he asked gruffly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm feeling much better now, Dad" she replied assuring. And she broke into another amazing smile at the look in Wood's troubled brown eyes. "I think we'll give you two a little time alone." came Mrs. Ross's soft voice, and they walked away, leaving Wood with Elle, both of his hands now capturing hers, talking in quiet undertones.  
  
He spent most of the morning with Eleanor, finally leaving after an irritated Madam Pomfrey insisted Elle get some more sleep, in order for the last of the healing potions to take effect. With one last fleeting glance over his shoulder at Eleanor settling back into bed, and a hurried goodbye to her parents, Wood left the hospital wing and strode back towards the Great Hall, as Lunch was just about to begin. But as he walked through the entrance hall, nearing the double doors, he saw another couple entering the school, accompanied by Dumbledore. The woman was sobbing hysterically, and the man was standing irresolute, his face completely impassive. From the looks of them, Oliver could tell they were Marcus Flint's parents. it seemed Flint had inherited his father's heavy set face, and his mother's hooked nose. Dumbledore was trying to lead the two towards the stairs talking quietly under his breath, but Mr. Flint stopped suddenly, and burst into a rage.  
  
"I simply do NOT believe it!" he shouted at the headmaster. The woman wailed sorrowfully. "There has to be some mistake! I will not tolerate such treachery!" His face was purpling, and spittle was flying from his mouth. "I condemn you for even suggesting he would do something like this to himself."  
  
Dumbledore halted as well, and held up a hand, as if to say stop. He did not raise his voice, but Oliver, who was standing across the room, before the double doors, could hear his precise tone nonetheless.  
  
"Your outrage is understandable, Mr. Flint. However, you didn't let me finish. I also believe there has been foul play here - and although I have no evidence of such, I assure you, I will get to the bottom of this."  
  
Wood listened to the professor's words, and his jaw dropped, horrified. The three were half way up the stairs before he found his feet, and started sprinting towards them, shouting.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled, "you can't be serious, professor! You saw what Flint did to Eleanor!"  
  
Dumbledore had turned around as Oliver caught up.  
  
"Yes, Master Wood, I saw. However, what we see isn't always what is really there."  
  
The younger paused for a second, confusion knotting his brow. Then the meaning of the headmaster's words dawned on him.  
  
"You think someone murdered him." he said softly.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons. Students would be milling around in seconds.  
  
"I understand your distress, Oliver, but if you could please leave the matter for the time being, just until more information can be gathered."  
  
Wood nodded his head dejectedly.  
  
"Now, I believe we are having quiche for Lunch today!" said Dumbledore, his tone lightening. "One of my very favorites! Why don't you go tuck in, while I have a word to Marcus's parents in my office?" His tone left nothing to be questioned with, so Wood turned and made his way back to the double doors, his head buzzing with questions. Could it possible that Flint was not the one to attack Elle? Could he have been set up?  
  
Much later that night, Elle awoke in her hospital bed, wondering what had startled her out of slumber. She sat up groggily, thinking it would have to be something extremely loud, considering the amount of sleeping potion Madame Pomfrey had forced on to stop her nightmares. But instead of hearing some earsplitting disturbance, the noise of soft breathing met her ears. Her face broke into a soft smile at the sight of Oliver, hunched over her bed, resting his head on his arms, deep in sleep. She couldn't resist the urge to gently trace her fingers across his forehead, brushing away a few stray strands of hair. Wood smiled in his sleep, forcing Eleanor to suppress her giggles. She couldn't believe that he had risked detention to sneak up to see her again. He practically hadn't left her side the whole time she was awake. The matron was becoming increasingly annoyed with him, having to shoo him out at every break time between lessons. But at long last, tonight was the last night would have to spend within the confines of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had informed her so just before she had gone to sleep. Again Elle felt the need to reach out to the sleeping form in front of her. Wood looked so adorable with his hair all scruffy, and his handsome face relaxed with sleep. She ran her hand through his light brown tresses, marveling at the softness of it, when a strong hand closed over hers. "You are meant to be resting." he said groggily, his voice thick. "And you are meant to be tucked up all the way back at Gryffindor Tower!" she whispered back, smiling down at him. His hand was still holding hers.  
  
"I just needed to make sure you were all right." he explained, the troubled look that had momentarily left his features during sleep came flooding back in full force. He sat up, his gorgeous brown eyes full of worry once again. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Elle scolded, "I'm better. I'm getting out of here tomorrow! I'm even going back to classes. It's been two weeks now. you have to stop worrying about me." Wood just looked at the beauty before him. The bruises had all but vanished, and she was back to her usual, stunning self. Even in the wee hours of the morning she looked amazing, he mused to himself. The troubled look had not left Wood's eyes, as Elle watched him. "What are you thinking?" she asked after a considerable pause. Oliver didn't answer her. He couldn't think of any words to describe what he was feeling that very second. Instead, he gently reached towards her, stroking the side of her jaw. The two leaned towards each other, and their lips met sweetly. Elle locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He encircled her slim frame, deepening the kiss. Elle was feeling electricity surge through her body, every limb was on fire. She never wanted Wood's strong arms to let go. She never wanted him to leave. She never ever wanted to be without him again. "I love you" she said hoarsely, and they broke apart to get some much needed air. "I will always love you." Oliver pulled back, and studied her emerald green eyes, which were welling up with tears. "You know I love you too." His own eyes were serious. "No matter what. Forever."  
  
The next few days passed extremely quickly. Elle's transition back to classes went smoothly for the most part. Although there were many instances of abuse thrown at her from the Slytherin's, Wood was surprised at how well she re-adjusted. One day not long after she returned from the hospital wing, a small group of Slytherin girls had cornered Eleanor and Oliver down one of the more deserted corridors. "You are a filthy s*lut." Spat one of them. "You never deserved his attention. w*hore." "This is all your fault, t*ramp. You killed Marcus. You were never even worthy of being in the same room as him." "You deserve to die, Eleanor. Die, like he did. all because of you." "You will pay for murdering him, Eleanor. He killed himself because of you. We will make sure of it. You will pay." The insults were coming at her from every direction. Wood was standing next to her, his every fiber bristling with rage. He was about to let it rip on the surrounding girls, but Elle interrupted him. She spoke in a calm, clear voice, looking around at each of the girls in turn. "You must all be very upset. I am sorry for your loss. I hope you can find forgiveness in your hearts like I have. But for now, I pity you deeply." Just as she had suspected, her words caused an explosion of anger from the Slytherins. She had outraged them more by what she had said than she could have with any insult, or by raising her voice. The two walked away from the group, hand in hand. After they had rounded a corner, Wood stopped Elle, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You don't really forgive him do you Elle? You can't have really meant that." She studied his fine features for a moment before replying. "No, I don't. And I won't for a long time. But eventually, I will. I will heal emotionally as well as physically, and forgiveness comes along with that. And anyway. if what you told me Dumbledore thinks about Flint is true. I don't have anything to forgive him for. He was used, and attacked, just like I was. And I know the face that haunts my nightmares is always going to be his, but I will get better. Those girls were just trying to get a violent response from me, and I gave them what they didn't expect. And even though what I said wasn't exactly true at this very moment.. It will be, and that's all that matters." Oliver kept staring at her until long after she finished. Elle was looking at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. He was in awe of her. Everything about her. "And I thought you were just a pretty face." He said finally, evoking a rare and wonderful laugh, lighting up her beautiful features. She wondered briefly how he was able to keep surprising her, before she grasped his hand tightly in hers, and continued down the corridor, both of them still smiling.  
  
The next morning, during breakfast, Wood and Elle could be found huddled close together on one side of the Gryffindor table. It seemed they were completely oblivious to the hustle and bustle around them, as countless students went about their morning rituals. Eleanor was holding a piece of jam toast poised half way to her mouth, seemingly forgotten. She and Oliver were conversing rapidly, in hushed tones. Onlookers from around the hall smiled inwardly at the sight, and those close enough to hear their quiet voices strained to listen closely. "They are just worried about you, Elle." came Wood's deep whisper. He was holding a piece of parchment, which had just arrived with the morning post. He brandished it in front of her face. "I know, I know! Everyone is worried about me!" she sighed, exasperated. But she couldn't help but smile at the deep brown eyes staring sternly at her. "Can you blame them?" he asked seriously. But his face broke into a grin as she took the letter from her parents out of his hands and replaced it with one of her own. Elle looked up at him cheekily. "Well, they said they would write as soon as they got home, and they have. There's nothing more to it. I've told them a thousand times that I'm ok, and if they don't want to believe me, I'm fine with that. But I'm not dwelling on it for another second!" And with that, she tore the letter to pieces. "But." Oliver started to protest. Try as he might, he could not get Elle to take things more seriously, and he commended her for the way she was taking things, but he feared she was just pushing the pain away. He could see it was still there, buried deep inside her. There were moments where she just stared off into space, a look of pain etched into every corner of her beautiful face, but when he confronted her, she just laughed it off. It was hard to watch her shrug off her problems, when he knew she was tormenting herself about what had happened. Eleanor did not let him object. She planted a quick kiss fair on his lips to stop him from questioning her. Taken aback with her playfulness, Oliver pulled back gently. "I know what you're trying to do." he said sternly, but a smile was gracing his features as he tried to look serious. "And is it working?" Elle asked coyly, leaning in for another sweet kiss. Wood didn't answer, he was content to just sit there being kissed, but a loud voice coming from across the table startled them both out of their stupor. "Ok, this is getting ridiculous!" shouted Angelina. She was looking at them from the other side of the table, her face displaying mock fury. "I think I speak for everyone here, when I say that Elle needs to come with me for some serious Girl-only time!" Angelina was walking around the bench, and practically dragged Eleanor away from an extremely confused Wood, mumbling something about retail therapy. Elle managed a hurried smile over her shoulder as Angelina pulled her into the entrance hall. There, a group of girls were waiting for them. From what she could she, they were all in Gryffindor, and all in either sixth or seventh year. "Ok, Ok.. Explain." started Eleanor. "You saved her!" exclaimed one of the other girls. Elle recognized her as a fellow Gryffindor seventh year, Amy. "We thought she had been lost to the handsome beast forever!" yelled another. It was Erin this time. The girls started laughing and Angelina explained. "Ok, Elle, we know that a lot has happened, and we are glad that you are better, but we can't help but be seriously offended when you spend every waking moment glued to that boy's side, and completely ditch your girlfriends!" "Although it is a really nice side that she is glued to" Gail butted in, which elicited another wave of giggles from the group. Eleanor couldn't help but grin. "So anyway." continued Angelina, giving Gail a stern look, "we have decided to take you on a much needed female only outing. and there just happens to be a Hogsmead trip this weekend, but I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed that, being as. err. preoccupied as you were." The girls laughed heartily again. Elle looked around at the faces of her friends, then back over her shoulder at Wood, who was watching her intently through the open double doors. Fred Weasley was waving his hand in front of Oliver's face. But he didn't seem to notice. He smiled broadly as Elle glanced at him. But she quickly turned back to the girls. "Ok, I guess." she said in mock defeat. And they all started to walk towards the stairs. But Elle stopped very suddenly. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her, and the smile was gone from her face. She looked up at the other girls, panicked, as the room started to spin. Angelina was putting a hand on her shoulder, asking her what was wrong, but she could no longer focus on anything in the room. Putting a hand to her head, she started to sway on the spot, trying force her legs to carry her weight. No longer hearing the other girls shouts of alarm, the blonde girl slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Back at the table, Wood had not taken his eyes off her the whole time she was in the entrance hall. He watched as she suddenly stopped behind the groups of girls, as she stumbled, and put a hand to her head. He jumped to his feet so quickly, he knocked Fred to the ground, who let out a grumbling "Hey!" Without so much as a glance backwards, he flew across the room towards her. Oliver had only covered half the distance to Elle when he saw her crumple to the floor. He sprinted to her side, as the group of girls huddled around her. Other people were coming over to see what was happening. There was soon a substantial group surrounding them. "Elle! Wake up!" he yelled, shaking her gently. He looked up at Angelina. "What happened?" "I don't know," she said hurriedly, "she was fine just a second ago." Wood looked down hopelessly at the girl he loved.  
  
He was standing over her. She could see the hatred in his eyes. There was so much pain. She could not move, he was holding her too tightly. He was on top of her. Then he was inside her. She was screaming. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Why could no one hear her? Why was no one coming?  
  
A soft, worried voice penetrated her mind. She could hear it, faintly calling her. Elle concentrated on that voice, the one that was making the pain go away. Making the screaming fade in her ears. It was getting louder, she could hear Oliver. Oliver was calling her name. He sounded scared. Eleanor wanted to comfort him. But where was he? She felt something cold and hard underneath her. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Why was she on the floor?  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh thank God," came Angelina's relieved voice. Elle's vision suddenly cleared, revealing a large group of people surrounding her. Oliver's troubled brown eyes swam in front of her, and she smiled, despite herself. He was leaning over her, holding her hand tightly. "What happened?" she asked quizzically, sitting up slowly. Oliver didn't answer. He seemed too preoccupied with checking her over to worry about what she was saying. "You fainted, Elle." The reply came from Felicity - A Gryffindor sixth year, who was crouching next to her on the other side. Her smile faltered, as she remembered what she had been dreaming about. But she replaced it quickly, as to not alarm anyone. She didn't want people fussing over her again, so she tried to get up. Oliver, however, was not that easily fooled. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing." he said softly, grasping her under her arm, and helping her to her feet. "Oh, don't be silly," she said, smiling broadly, "look at me! I'm absolutely fine!" Her grin seemed to assure most of the people surrounding them, and they started milling away quietly. But Oliver was staring at her with a look that plainly said "no, you're not." "Honestly!" cried Elle, looking at the disbelieving faces of her friends, "I just haven't been eating properly! You guys shouldn't get so worried!" She had started walking towards the stairs again, eliciting new protests from Wood. "Elle, no! You can't do this all the time! You can't just laugh stuff like this off!" But she had already started on her way back to Gryffindor tower. "Really, I'm fine. I have two parents already, I don't need this from you guys." She was smiling as she said it, but there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. And with that she turned, and left what was left of the group staring after her. "I'm worried about her." started Wood. "We all are."answered Angelina.  
  
As soon as Elle rounded the first corner, she broke into a run. Unable to control them any longer, tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she was a complete mess. "My dear!" exclaimed the woman, shocked, "What's the matter?" "Nothing, never mind." shouted Elle, "Shalobshkabob." The portrait swung open at once, hiding a very disgruntled fat lady from view. Eleanor hurried through the common room, which, thankfully, was mostly empty, as most of the students were at the Hogsmead weekend. She dint stop running until she got up to her dorm, magically slamming the door behind her with a wave of her hand. Finally alone, she collapsed on her bed, and sobbed into the pillows. She didn't come out for most of the day.  
  
Wood was sitting in the common room, waiting for her to come back down from her dorm. He sat there patiently, staring at the common room fire, thinking about what had happened. She had only been unconscious for a few seconds, a minute at most, and when she woke up, there seemed to be nothing physically wrong with her. But the way she had come up here and stayed in her room all day clearly proved that she wasn't as alright as she had made out. By the time 4 o'clock came and went, he had decided to go up and bring her down. Dinner would be in a couple of hours, and he didn't want her to miss another meal. He walked slowly up the spiral steps, pausing before her door trying to listen for any movement inside. "Elle?" he called gently. But no one answered, so he pulled out his wand. "Alohamora." Wood muttered, gratefully hearing the lock click open. He pushed the door open slowly, and took a step inside.  
  
She was lying on her four poster bed, with her head resting on her arm. She was looking out the window, but her eyes seemed to be staring into nothing. Wood didn't think she had even noticed he had walked into her room, but when he spoke, she didn't jump. "Eleanor?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer. "Are you ok?" Oliver berated himself in his head. Of course she wasn't alright. He crossed the room to where she was lying, and sat down on the side of the bed. She turned to face him, at last acknowledging his existence. "I'm fine." Elle answered, although her voice sounded anything but. It was shaky, and hollow, masking her pain less than effectively. But her face remained expressionless, and her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle. Oliver stared into them, wondering how he had not been able to see their shine dimming over the past few weeks. With a jolt of sorrow, he realized she had been alone in her pain, and that he should have been the one to console her, but she had kept it too well hidden. "I know what your thinking." She said softly, as she studied Wood's troubled face. "Your thinking it's your fault. aren't you.?" It wasn't a question. He was starting to speak, but she cut him off. "Oliver. You don't understand. You are what's keeping me sane. You have helped me more than you can ever know since what happened. Without you, I'd be an absolute wreck." "But I haven't!" he cried, exasperated, "You are in so much pain, and all I've done is ignore it!" "No, you haven't." her voice was gentle, "you have comforted me, you just didn't know you were doing it." Wood looked at her, skeptical, but he didn't say anything more. He reached to brush a stand of honey coloured hair out of her eyes. She closed her eyes as he touched her face. "Are you going to tell me what happened this morning?" he asked. Her emerald green eyes opened slowly at his question. She took a deep breath, and then pulled on his arm. She pulled him down towards her, so that he was lying next to her, their faces about 20cm apart. "I truthfully don't know." Elle started. "And that's what terrifies me the most. I keep having these awful nightmares. And they are getting worse. It used to be just the attack, but now there are things that never actually happened. I keep seeing his face." "Flints?" he offered, and she nodded her head slowly. "But it's not him. It looks like him, and it sounds like him, but I know it's someone else. I don't know how I know, I just do. And I know that he's the one that's doing this to me. Giving me the nightmares. Whoever it is, they are still after me. I can feel it." Eleanor finished. She had expected Wood to freak out. To tell her that she was imagining things, that it was all in her head. At the very least, she expected him to panic. But he just lay there, looking at her, searching her face in silence. Then, finally, he spoke. "Are you hungry?" Elle looked at him, shocked, but she recovered enough to answer truthfully.  
  
"Um, yeah, a little." "I came up here to make sure you came down to eat something. So I reckon we should go to dinner, and then head straight to Dumbledore's office. I also think someone is still after you, and I want to talk to the headmaster about what he thinks happened. But for now, I just want you to concentrate on yourself. you need to get some food into you. I'm sure it will make you feel better." She looked at him gratefully. She wasn't sure what about him had done it, but she felt a million times better. "What is it about you, Mister Wood?" Elle asked, a smile finally playing across her lips. He didn't answer. But with a smile now gracing his strong features, he leaned in to kiss her gently on her forehead. "Whatever, happens, it will be alright, because we're together. I won't let anything hurt you again, Elle. Never again." And the two got up, and made their way down to dinner. 


	2. Nightmares

As they hall walked through the entrance, and into the great hall, Elle and Wood received many questioning looks. Elle never seemed to notice that most of the male population of Hogwarts followed her every move, but now they were drawing stares for altogether different reasons. The story of Eleanor collapsing in the entrance hall that morning had spread like wild flowers over the course of the day, and her lengthy disappearance and failure to visit Hogsmeade seemed to fire on the rumors even more. Of course no one but Oliver knew the real reason behind Elle's collapse, but what most of the school was thinking was made clear a few minutes after the two started to eat. Angelina, Alicia, Felicity and Amy sat down around the pair with anxious looks on their faces. Angelina glanced pleadingly at Amy, who shook her head firmly, and gave her a look as if to say "Go on." Felicity looked at Elle sadly, and Alicia just started at her hands, fidgeting like mad. Wood looked around, amused. With a glance at Elle, he realized she hadn't noticed her friends' weird behavior. So he nudged her gently in the arm, and they both concentrated on Angelina as she started to speak.  
  
"Ok, Elle, hear us out ok?" she began, "We've been talking about this all day, and we've decided the only thing we can do is ask you directly. First of all, we are all very glad that you are ok now, but we think we know why you fainted this morning, and we want you to know that we are here to support you no matter what. Ok?" She stopped, and looked at Eleanor expectantly. All the girls were now staring at her, their faces displaying varying degrees of sadness, and fright.  
  
"Uhh. ok." answered Elle slowly. She honestly had no idea what the group was talking about.  
  
"If you want to have it, we'll support you." Put in Amy.  
  
"We'll be here to help out, and if you decide to leave school, we'll write to you every day!" Came Felicity's frightened squeak.  
  
"But if you don't want to keep it, we'll be there for you then as well. I realize how hard it's going to be but."  
  
At that moment Elle cut in. "Sorry, but keep what?" She looked around at her friends, clueless.  
  
At her words, Angelina suddenly looked startled. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and suddenly she realized they had been wrong. Alicia, however, did not make the connection, and blurted out, "The BABY of course!"  
  
Elle spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice she had just drank. Wood jumped to his feet, completely shocked, and yelled "What!?"  
  
But after a few seconds of complete utter confusion, Oliver noticed Elle was laughing. Moping the juice from her front with her napkin, she pulled him back down onto the bench, glancing around at the people who had turned to stare at Wood's outburst.  
  
"I am NOT pregnant Alicia!" She was trying to be serious, but couldn't stop the smile from playing across her face. She thought all this very amusing.  
  
"Your not?" asked Alicia innocently.  
  
"NO!" (Wood sighed heavily, visibly relaxing)  
  
"Are you sure?" Amy demanded.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Elle would have been frustrated, but the whole situation was just too hilarious.  
  
"Well, how could you be really sure?" Felicity asked, "I mean. it didn't happen that long ago. you wouldn't really be able to tell yet."  
  
At her words, the other girls in the group turned to her, shocked. Elle looked at them, a bemused smile still firmly planted on her lips. She didn't really like talking about such a painful subject, but the looks on her friend's faces, and Wood's, were absolutely priceless.  
  
"There is no possible way; you don't have to worry guys. When it happened, Madame Pomfrey gave me a special potion that prevents." she paused, "that. from happening."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"Ok then, that's sorted." Felicity was looking thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Uh huh!" Alicia was not making eye contact with anyone. But Angelina was just watching everyone. Wondering to herself the true reason behind Elle's collapse. She didn't think she should blurt out her question at the table though, even through her laughter, Angelina had seen Elle's pain as she discussed her ordeal. But she made a mental note to ask her about it when they were alone. The group, still awkward, and Elle, still chuckling to herself, finished Dinner normally.  
  
About 15 minutes later, they both stood anxiously before the door to Dumbledore's Office. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elle was apprehensive. "All I want is to help you." Said Oliver, determined. "And if the headmaster can help, then we have to at least try." "But what if he sends me home?" she asked pleadingly, "I don't want to leave Hogwarts! It's the only place I feel safe!" "I don't think he would send you away, Elle. You are much safer here, with all the professors, and Dumbledore himself to protect you." "Certainly! I agree." Came a soft voice before them. The Headmaster had come to meet them. He was standing in the doorway to his office, beckoning them inside. The two glanced at each other quickly, before heading through the door.  
  
"Master Wood, Miss Ross?" He began, once they were sitting in two rather comfy chairs in front of his desk. "How can I be of service?" "Well, um. Professor" Oliver started, but he seemed to loose him momentum, and just sat, twisting his hands in his lap. "You were wondering about the conversation I had with Mr. and Mrs. Flint?" Dumbledore finished for him. "Uh.. Yeah." The Headmaster sat silently for a while, as if thinking of what to say, or how much to divulge to the two students sitting, waiting for him. At last, he spoke, in little more than a whisper, but neither Elle, nor Wood missed a single word. "As I have already told you, I do not believe the events of late are as clearly portrayed as they seem. I do not have any proof of such, other than my gut feeling, which has never lead me astray all these long years, but there does seem to be a few inconsistencies." He paused for a moment, and then addressed Elle directly. "I'm sorry if what I have to say causes you distress, Eleanor, but if you want to know what I believe, I will tell you. Of course you are welcome to stop me at anytime." Elle nodded quickly. Her face was set with determination. "Firstly, the manner in which Flint was found. Both of his wrists were slit, which obviously was the cause of death, but other marks were found on him also. It looked as though he was at some point bound with ropes, tightly, as they left dark bruises. Also, I have talked at length with a number of Marcus's close friend, all of which would swear that he showed no signs of being depressed, or in any way capable of committing such a heinous crime, and then taking his own life. You are probably thinking that that does not prove anything." he was looking at the disbelieving face of Oliver as he said that, "And again, I have no evidence of foul play, so all I can do is continue to investigate. And I promise, if I find anything suspicious, or remotely connected to the incident, you two will be the first to know. But I must advise you Miss Ross, do not go around dark corridors by yourself, and have someone you trust with you at all times. I do not believe you are in immediate danger, but we can never be too careful."  
  
The remainder of the meeting passed quickly. Dumbledore seemed to be needed elsewhere, as he hastily shuffled around, gradually herding the pair out of his office. With a last promise not to worry, but to be careful just the same, Elle said goodbye. "Thank you for meeting with us, Professor." "Always happy to be of assistance, Miss Ross. And I will contact you both as soon as anything else comes to my attention." "Ok, Thanks Professor." Wood was glad the meeting had gone well. He wondered about Flint as the two made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, whether or not he had been the one to rape Elle. What The Headmaster had said did make sense, but he couldn't shake the feelings he had towards Flint. The encounter outside of Potions a week before the attack popped into mind. He decided to wait and see if the Professor could come up with anything else. After a quick good night kiss, he left Eleanor at her dorm, confident that after the Headmasters assurances, she might be able to get a full nights sleep for once. And he headed up to his own bed, his thoughts full of the girl he loved.  
  
Over the next few days, everything seemed to return to normal. Elle was still having nightmares, but was getting better at not showing everyone around her what she was thinking. None of the other girls seemed to realize that they still didn't know what had caused Eleanor to faint - the pregnancy scare effectively pushing the real issue to the back of her friends' minds. Angelina was still curious, but as Elle's happier moods returned, her determination failed, and it seemed a pain to drag the whole issue into the open again. Wood, however, never believed a second of the act she put on when the two were together in company. He could see the fakeness in her smiles, the hollowness in her eyes. He could see it was just a show. But she had convinced everyone else she was back to normal. And all Wood could do was stand behind her, supporting her through everything. If she didn't want everyone else to worry, then that was her business. But as far as he was concerned, she had to be honest. Even if it was only with the one person. it was still a help to her, he reasoned. And it was true. She trusted him with her whole heart, and he helped her more than he could ever know. There had been many night when Elle had awoken violently from the same nightmares, to find him sleeping in a large armchair beside her bed. She knew that if she wanted, she could have woken him up, and he would have been his usual kind, supporting self. But, on more occasion than not, she left him sleeping soundly, comforted just by the sight of him. 


	3. Surprises

Although one night, a few weeks after the meeting with Dumbledore, she could not help waking him.  
  
There were footsteps in the corridor behind her. It seemed that as soon as she turned a corner they got closer and closer. She glanced over here shoulder quickly, but there was no one there. She started to run. Where was everyone? Where was Oliver? Why wasn't he helping her? The corridors were getting longer, they never seemed to end. Her feet were pounding, her breath was getting short, and the footsteps were right behind her now. Then the portrait hole came into view. She nearly cried in relief, raced straight up to it, and threw it open. Feeling the footsteps nearly on her, she slammed it closed behind her. Finally free, she breathed a sigh, and turned to look for Wood. Where was he? She needed him. He was always there when she needed him. Worry started to form a knot in her stomach. Then, suddenly, there came a voice from behind the door. Hoarse and unfamiliar. He knew the password. He was coming in. The portrait door swung open. Within seconds, he was upon her. She crashed to the ground. His hands were on her. They were everywhere. She wasn't strong enough. She was helpless. Where was Oliver?  
  
A piercing scream echoed around the seventh year girls' dorm. Eleanor sat up in her bed, her face contorted in terror, her hands flailing in front of her. Oliver was by her side in an instant, the other girls were all stirring in their beds, and once they realized what had happened, they sat and stared worriedly at their friend. "Elle!" yelled Wood. "Elle? It was just a dream. It's over now. Elle?" His voice lowered to a whisper. He had her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. It took a while for her to register where she was, and for a moment, she started, her eyes unfocused, confused. Then Oliver's brown eyes swam in front of her, their usual expression of worry etched in to their depths. Elle hesitated for a second, and wondered how long it had been since she had seen those beautiful eyes without worry, or concern. It saddened her. Then she realized why he was sitting next to her, shaking her, and the whole horrible dream flashed through her mind. Without moving, she burst into tears, huge sobs racking her small frame. Alarmed, Oliver swept her into his arms, felling her body shaking, and her breathing becoming hard. He glanced up at the other girls, who were watching silently from their beds. A look of helplessness flittered across his features, before promptly being replaced by anger. To the onlookers, they saw a fiercely protective Oliver huddled against the hysterical Elle, Gently rocking her, and stroking her hair. As they watched, Wood got over himself, and his anger slowly ebbed away to pain. He couldn't stand what was happening to the one he loved. He was watching as she was breaking down, completely and utterly helpless. It tore him up inside to see her in so much pain, and not being able to help her in any way. He wasn't fooled like the others when she acted like everything was fine, but he had thought she was improving, just a little bit. But he realized with a start, that she was never going to "get over" this. She was Broken. And he or anyone else couldn't fix her. "Shhhhh." he whispered softly to Elle, who was now gradually quieting down. As she slowly gained control of herself, Elle became aware of the warm strong arms enveloping her. She felt safer than she had ever felt within his embrace. He held her tightly to him long after her sobbing stopped, and her breathing returned to normal. Then when she finally looked up into his eyes, all she could see was his love for her. She could see the relief, the pain, and the helplessness. He was an open book to her. She could see into his soul every time their eyes locked. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him, whether she wanted to or not. which she didn't. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, stroking a piece of hair off her face. She nodded slowly, and snuggled in closer to his warmth. He leant down and kissed her sweetly on the top of her head, and she smiled in spite of herself. The other girls in the room took this as the cue to go back to sleep. or at least pretend to - and the rustling of all the bed covers startled Elle into realizing her and Wood weren't the only living things in the universe at that moment. Which was exactly the way he made her feel every time he opened his mouth. Embarrassed, she gave her friends a small smile. "Sorry for waking you up guys." she apologized - looking around at each of them. The faces that greeted her however, were not what she expected. Angelina was looking at her like she was about to die. The others had looks varying from concern to pain, and Alicia looked downright frightened. If anything, Elle had prepared herself for annoyance and anger. Anything but the looks she received now. It seemed she hadn't hidden her true state of mind from them as effectively as she thought she had. Her face flushed with guilt as she realized how they would have been feeling. If she had known one of them was in pain, and they were obviously lying about it, she would be hurt and upset that they had not trusted their problem with her. She couldn't blame them either. "Don't worry about us, Elle." "Don't apologize Honey, we just want to know if you're alright." "Eleanor. You don't need to be sorry." "We can't imagine what you must be going through." The group rushed to assure her. Elle's face lit up with a true smile, making them all realized how few of them they had actually seen. There was a short period of silence while she just looked at her small group of best friends, and realized how lucky she was that they were so understanding and tolerant. "Thanks so much guys." She started after the pause, "You are all so good to me. I don't deserve it." The group settled back into bed with that, and Wood leant into Elle's ear. "Yes, you do Elle." He whispered so that only she could hear. She leant back into him, relaxing into his arms, softly tracing her fingers across his hand, breathing in his musky scent. And she slowly slipped back to sleep.  
  
The next day the great hall was busing when Wood and Elle entered. They Looked around for the cause of all the excitement, and noticed a rather large gathering around the school notice board. With a quick look of interest at each other, they both made their way towards it. Once they made their way through the considerable crowd, Elle caught sight of a shiny gold notice that hadn't been there the day before. And by the way the students around her were acting, it seemed to be the centre of everyone's attention. She pushed up closer to it, and started to read.  
  
Auditions for a School Musical will be held tomorrow in the Transfiguration classroom at Lunch time.  
  
The Creative Director, Professor McGonagall will be looking for a Lead Cast of Ten, and a Chorus of Twenty.  
  
Audition Sheets can be picked up from the classroom from now until the try outs.  
  
The Play that is to be performed is a Muggle Classic - Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Eleanor stared at the message long after she finished reading. Surprise washed over her, but excitement was soon rushing through her veins. Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorite Muggle plays. She had dreamt about being Juliet since she was six years old.  
  
Hurriedly, she made her way back through the crowd to Oliver, who had stayed at the back, happy to hear the message from Elle. When he saw the happiness on her face, he wondered what could have caused such a reaction from her. When she came up to him and breathlessly explained, he looked at her in confusion. "What's Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. Elle looked at him quizzically, as if to determine whether or not he was serious. When she realized he was not feigning ignorance, she laughed out loud. "It's only the most well known Play on the Planet!" she exclaimed. "Oh. Ok then. Are you going to try out?" He asked, eager to change the subject and take the attention off his ignorance. "No, I don't think so. I wouldn't be good enough. I haven't been to acting classes since I started going to Wizard School. I used to go before I found out I was a witch." "Elle. if I had a mirror right now, I would hold in front of your face until you realized that you looked the happiest I've seen you in a long while until just a second ago. if just looking at a poster for this play makes you this excited, just imagine how good for you it would be if you got a part? It would help you get your mind off. Other. things." Elle looked up at Oliver, who had absentmindedly slipped an arm around her waist. She smiled inwardly at his logic, but doubts were still flying around her head. "I'd be too scared." she whined. "Well then I'll go with you!" Resolved Wood, determined now that he had to force Elle to do something that would help her even a little bit. And without waiting for her answer, he grasped her hand tightly, and practically dragged her all the way up to the Transfiguration classroom, where a pile of Audition sheets sat waiting on a table.  
  
Classes that day seemed to fly past at an amazing speed. Elle's mind was completely off topic, focused instead on the upcoming auditions. Oliver had organized for them to rehearse the scene for the try outs that night after dinner. Professor McGonagall had chosen the scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet. One of Elle's very favorites. She was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear as the hour when they were to practice drew nearer. She barley ate a bite at Dinner, and when Oliver got up and whispered "Lets go." In her ear, she felt butterflies in her stomach like never before. "Geez, if this is how nervous I am about rehearsing, I'll be an absolute wreak for the auditions, let alone if I get a part." she thought sternly to herself. But seeing the expectant look on Wood's Face, she got up, and allowed him to lead her to an old classroom.  
  
Once inside, Oliver handed Elle the sheet of dialogue they were to rehearse. "You're going to have to help me out with this." He started, looking a bit embarrassed. "I've never done anything like this before." Glancing down at the first few lines on the page, his forehead crinkled with confusion. "Why are they speaking funny?" Elle laughed out loud at the bewilderment spread across his features. "It's called Shakespearian language. He wrote all of his plays like that. I think it's beautiful." Wood watched as Elle sighed, and seemed caught up in an imaginary dream world for a few seconds. He was amazed at how much this play was affecting her moods. She seemed so much brighter. Bubbly. The Elle he remembered from the beginning of the year. She came back to earth when she caught the bemused smile playing across his lips. "What's so funny?" she asked, mock angry. "You," he answered softly, wrapping his free hand around her slim waist, and stepping up to her. "Oh. Ok then." She whispered back. They were now so close she could hear his gentle breathing. Elle draped her hands around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. Allowing the audition sheet to flutter slowly to the floor, Wood wrapped both his arms around Eleanor's small body, and held her tightly, deepening the kiss. His whole world had gone soft and fuzzy. He could smell her silky hair. Feel her soft skin. She was running her hands through his hair. They were on his face. She was everywhere. He was drowning in her. And he never wanted it to stop. "Ahem?" came a stern voice from the doorway. Professor McGonagall was standing there, with her hands on her hips, her mouth pulled into a tight frown. Wood and Elle sprang apart like lightning. Both blushing furiously, they rushed to explain themselves. "Uh. we were just... Um." began Oliver. The professor looked at him expectantly. "Yes Master Wood?" she sounded slightly amused, although her face was no less stern. "We were." his voice trailed off. "Practicing, Professor. For the play." Elle blurted quickly. She bent down and hurriedly grabbed the discarded audition sheet, holding it up for McGonagall to see. The professor looked from the sheet to the deeply blushing students, not able to make eye contact. If they had been looking at her instead of their shoes, they would have seen the smallest of smiles playing across her face before she continued. "Well I think you better start doing more practicing and less..." she paused for a second. "Practicing. But I must warn you to ask permission before using classrooms for your rehearsals in the future." "Yes Professor." Chimed Elle and Wood in unison. And with that, she left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. The two looked at each other in amazement. "Can you believe our luck?" asked Wood. "She didn't even take any points off Gryffindor!" "Yeah." began Elle, but she was now looking thoughtful. He looked at her, confused. "What?" "I think the teachers are letting me off easier than usual. It seems like they're scared of me or something. like I'll have a breakdown if one of them yells at me or something. It's weird." She looked troubled. "What's wrong with that? It's great! You could get away with anything!" But Elle seemed unable to see the funny side of things. "I'm not some delicate little flower. I won't break if some one yells at me. Why can't they just treat me like normal? I hate that I'm different now. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before!" She was working herself up into what promised to be quite a tantrum. But Oliver stopped her by silently placing an arm on her shoulder. "Elle, you can't blame people for acting like that around you. They probably feel really awkward around you, but it can't be helped. They are just worried about you, like I am - and they need time to get over it. Just like you do. It time, everything will go back to normal. Just like it was before. you'll see." He finished, looking deep into her startling green eyes. "How does he always do that?" Elle wondered silently to herself, before smiling gratefully at him. "Ok, Ok I'm just being stupid, and getting worked up about nothing." She punched at him playfully, and jumped out of his reach when he tried to grab at her. "Anyway," started Oliver, trying to get back on track, "We better actually start rehearsing, or we won't get any sleep tonight. Where should we start?" Elle looked down at the sheet in her hand. "Um. well the beginnings always a good place." She said sarcastically. And they both started reading. After a moment, Elle interrupted. Why don't we just read through it out loud for a start, the try to learn the lines off by heart? It's not that long. and we'll look really impressive if we can do it by heart for the audition tomorrow." Wood looked numbly at her, mumbled a barely comprehensible ok, and prepared himself to read it out loud. He really wasn't in his element here. He preferred the physical more than the Literal. And the language seemed hard enough to read, let alone act out by heart. But he was willing to do anything on the face of the earth to help Elle, so he screwed up his pride, and began reading. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Elle studied him thoughtfully. He was getting the emphasis in the wrong places, and he seemed to have trouble with the line breaks, but other than that, he was getting the gist of it fairly quickly. She smiled to herself, noting how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, and totally off guard. Realizing he was looking at her expectantly, she read out her first line.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." After a slight pause, during which he was looking at her, amazed at how well she handled the Shakespearian language and the lines seemed to flow off her tongue like music, Oliver continued. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Oliver finished, and moved in to kiss Eleanor sweetly on the lips. She smiled and blushed before continuing. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
  
Give me my sin again." And Oliver kissed her again. "I really like this play, you know." He said, smiling, as they broke apart, both breathless. "Do you think you can learn all of that by tomorrow?" Elle asked. "For you? Anything." He answered softly. "Actually you, know, I don't think I did that last bit right. I think I need to try it again." "Which last bit?" asked Elle, mock innocent. Oliver just laughed and captured her lips with his again. And they stayed locked in each others arms for quite some time.  
  
By the time they made their way back to the Common Room, it was 1 in the morning. They had gone through the scene quite a few times, and Oliver was starting to get his head around the language. With a lot of help from Elle with the proper pronunciation, he had nearly mastered his small part. They parted at the stairs to the bedrooms with a goodnight kiss, and a promise of meeting up for breakfast in the morning to run through their lines again before the audition at Lunch. "Sweet Dreams, Elle." Said Oliver softly, only letting go of her hand as she walked to far away to reach. She flashed him one of her dazzling smiles before turning the corner, and disappearing from sight. Humming softly to himself, Wood made his way to his own room, and flopped down on his bed without bothering to change his clothes. He didn't feel like doing anything but lie down and think about the beautiful girl that he had just left. The girl everyone wanted and only he go to be with her. He was absolutely crazy about her, and amazingly enough she seemed to feel the same way towards him. She was finally looking happier. Life was back to normal, and he could not be more delighted. Smiling dumbly to himself, he closed his eyes, and fell straight into beautiful dreams of the girl he loved. Across the room, two of Oliver's roommates were sitting up in their beds. Wood hadn't noticed they were still awake when he had entered the room. They smiled as they watched him flop on his bed and fall straight asleep. When Oliver let out a loud contented sigh, they both sniggered, and looked at each other knowingly. "He's completely gone, that one." Sighed Toby. "Lost in the Abyss, never to return." agreed Sam. "It's pathetic really. All this over Eleanor Ross." They both paused, and looked at each other again. "Lucky B*stard." Toby spoke both their minds.  
  
And his two friends settled into their beds again, and were soon fast asleep. Across the room, however, someone else was still awake. "Not for much longer." they said bitterly. Oliver, his face peaceful and relaxed with sleep, heard nothing.  
  
Elle's eyes fluttered open the next morning, and she wondered briefly why everything was so bright. She looked around and saw that every bed in the room was empty. Suddenly wide awake, she glanced at her watch, and realized she was running extremely late. Swearing under her breath, she rushed around trying to get ready as quickly as possible. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" she wondered to herself. Then all of a sudden, she realized that no one ever usually needed to wake her. It seemed like it had been forever since she had slept the whole night through. She was usually up and dressed before any of the others. With a jolt, she understood. She hadn't had any nightmares last night. Smiling broadly, she finished getting ready, and made her way down to the common room. There, she found Oliver waiting for her with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in his hands. "Angelina told me you were still sleeping." He explained. "She said that she couldn't remember the last time you slept through the night, so they couldn't bear to wake you." "I can't remember the last time either..." Elle admitted, gratefully taking a piece of toast off the plate. The two sat down in some huge armchairs in front of the fire, enjoying the unusually deserted common room. They ate breakfast together, and went through their lines as promised. Oliver had used his free time that morning to well and truly memorize his lines, and impressed Elle considerably with his handle of the language. "You're getting so much better!" she gushed. "There's no way they won't give you a part!" "Yeah, we'll see. but you're definitely going to be Juliet. You are amazing. They'd be daft if they didn't pick you." Oliver assured, causing Elle to blush deeply. Just then the bell for the first lesson rang, and they both headed out the portrait door, the two of them starting to feel a bit nervous. The auditions were in just a couple of hours. And the morning seemed to be flying by so fast. An hour an a half to go. then 45 minutes left. then suddenly, as if the morning had not even happened, it was 5 minutes to go. Elle and Wood joined the considerable crowd milling around the Transfiguration classroom. 


End file.
